The toilet disclosed in Patent Document 1 can be given as an example of a conventional toilet. The toilet described in this document is a toilet for animal use, and includes a box-shaped main body part and a partition member (a drainboard) disposed within the main body part. The inner space of the main body part is partitioned into upper and lower parts by the partition member. Many low-absorbency granules are provided in the space above the partition member. A water-absorbent sheet is provided in the space below the partition member. According to the toilet configured in this manner, animal urine passes among the granules and through the partition member, and is then absorbed by the water-absorbent sheet.